Ich gab dir alles
by deadly-nightmare
Summary: macht eine schwere Zeit durch und glaubt er ist der einzige dem es so geht, doch auch Draco hat eine schlimme Vergangenheit. Wird sie das verbinden? Und was hat es mit dem neuen Schüler auf sich?
1. Default Chapter

**Titel:** Ich gab dir alles

**Autor:** deadlynightmare

**Beta**: Shadeless

**Rating:** PG13

**Inhalt**: Harry macht eine schwere Zeit durch und glaubt er ist der einzige dem es so geht, doch auch Draco hat eine schlimme Vergangenheit. Wird sie das verbinden? Und was hat es mit dem neuen Schüler auf sich???

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J.K Rowling, außer die Zack

Hallo! Also das ist meine erste Story und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! Lest sie einfach mal und schreibt mir bitte bitte fleh ein Review!! Weil wenn ich keine bekomme ist das ein Zeichen dass das eh niemand ließt!

Egal, auch wenn es nur Kritik an mir ist, schreibt es einfach

Warnung: das ist ein Slash, zwei Männer zusammen! Ich versuche sie auch düster zu schreiben, doch das kommt erst später. Wenn ich einen lemon plane, sag ich vorher bescheide, um niemanden zu schocken, der das nicht lesen mag

**DM x HP** und mehr (denk ich mal...)

Dann mag ich euch garnimma quälen....

trommelwirbel

**Prolog**

Harry war 17 Jahre alt und würde in einer Woche und drei Tagen 18 werden. Dumbledore erlaubte ihm trotz seines Alters immer noch nicht die Dursleys zu verlassen.

So lebte er zwangsweiße in den Ferien immer noch im Ligusterweg 4 und er hasste es noch immer wie am Anfang. Ihm ging es zwar etwas besser, weil er größer als Vernon war, doch wenn sein Onkel wütend wurde hatte er keine Chance mehr.

Doch er hatte beschlossen gleich wenn es möglich wurde wegzugehen, von diesem schrecklichen Haus. Er hatte noch immer schrecklich Albträume wegen Sirius. Dabei hatte alles so schön angefangen

Flashback Anfang

Er war gerade in der 5 Klasse und saß wie jeden morgen mit Ron und Hermione beim Frühstück am Gryffindortisch. Sie schwatzten glücklich über den Unterricht. (Doch Hermione war die einzig Glückliche dabei ) Dann kamen die Posteulen.

Da Hermione den Tagespropheten bestellt hatte, landete eine braune Eule bei ihr, sie nahm ihr die Zeitung ab und steckte eine Galleone in ihre Tasche. Schon flog das Tier wieder weg. Neugierig schlug das Mädchen die Zeitschrift auf. Plötzlich entrann ihrer Kehle ein Aufschrei. Dabei zog sie die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Tisches auf sich und fing augenblicklich an zustrahlen. „Lest euch das durch. Ich kanns kaum glauben. Warum hat uns das niemand gesagt?"

**Sirius Black ist frei**

_Gestern, um 17.55, erklärte der Zauberermagot Sirius Black für frei. Er war 14 Jahre in Askaban und legte die erste Flucht aus diesem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis vor. Danach wurde die Zaubererwelt geschockt, da berichtet wurde er wollte Harry Potter, seinen Patensohn, aus unerklärlichen Gründen töten. Er scheiterte und flüchtete erneut vor den Auroren. Seit dem wurde er nicht mehr gesehen. _

_Albus Dumbledore, Leiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei, und Remus Lupin, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste _**_in_**__**_eben dieser Schule_**_, waren davon überzeugt, dass Black unschuldig sei und PeterPettigrew, jetzt in Askaban, die Morde, für die Black verurteilt wurde, begangen zu haben. Also wurde der Prozess erneut aufgenommen. Die Auroren schnappten den für tot gehaltenen Pettigrew und dieser gestand im Verhör die Tat. Cornelius Fudge wollte den Prozess trotzdem nicht mehr aufnehmen, denn er bezweifelte, dass Black überhaupt erscheinen würde. Doch Dumbledore setzte seinen Willen durch und so wurde gestern der Prozess abgehalten. Black erschien und wurde einstimmig freigesprochen.__Das Ministerium ist immer noch ahnungslos wie Black die Flucht gelungen war, doch er wollte keine Stellungnahme dazu geben._

_Der einzige Kommentar kam von_****_Remus Lupin, der sagte „Wir haben schon immer behauptet er ist unschuldig und Pettigrew der Mörder."_

_Rita Kimmkorn_

„Ist ja genial. Aber warum hat uns Lupin nichts gesagt? Ich wäre doch mit zum Prozess gekommen."sagte Harry überglücklich und auch Ron strahlte. Gerade wollte er zum Lehretisch schauen, um Lupins Gesicht zu sehen, doch dieser war nicht da. Dumbledore aber lächelte ihn vielsagend an. Plötzlich ging die Türe zur Großen Halle auf und herein kamen Remus und Sirius.

Aller Lärm verstummte augenblicklich, nur die Slytherins murrten. Beide strahlten und da fiel Harry auf, dass sie händchenhaltend auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch waren. Doch dann löste sich Sirius und steuerte auf Harry zu, welcher schon aufsprang und seinem Paten in die Arme lief. „Ich hab dich so vermisst Sirius. Warum habt ihr mir alle nichts davon gesagt? Ich freu mich ja so für dich. Und was ist mit dir und..."Ihm rannen Tränen hinunter.

Sirius antwortete „Ich dich auch und es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Die ist anscheinend auch gelungen. Wir sehen uns später Harry. Ich erkläre dir dann alles"Sirius zwinkerte ihm noch zu und ging ebenfalls zum Lehrertisch wo Dumbledore noch einen Stuhl für ihn herzauberte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden schon vor Harrys Geburt ein Paar gewesen waren. Nun, da Sirius endlich frei war, stand einer Hochzeit nichts mehr im Weg. Zuerst war es für Harry ungewohnt dass sein Pate und sein bester Freund heirateten, doch er freute sich sehr für sie. Er hatte nichts gegen Schwule, im Gegenteil, er hatte herausgefunden dass er selbst schwul war, denn die Sache mit Cho hörte bald auf und er verlor das Interesse für Mädchen.

Die Hochzeit war prächtig. Sie fand an einem schönen Sommertag beim See in Hogwarts statt. Überall standen weiße Stühle und fast ganz Hogwarts war erschienen. Merkwürdig war jedoch das Snape, Draco und Zabini dabei waren. Die drei wurden von allen misstrauisch angeschaut, doch nichts konnte an diesem Tag das Glück von Sirius und Remus mildern.

Am Boden waren weiße Rosen gestreut. Die Zeremonie war so ähnlich wie eine Muggelhochzeit. Die Ringe waren einfach zauberhaft. Beide silbern, einer mit einem laufenden Wolf der andere mit einem sitzenden Hund. Die beiden waren so glücklich. Dieses Strahlen in Sirius' Augen würde er nie mehr vergessen.

Flashback Ende

Harry seufzte. Er hatte sich von der Stimmung der beiden mitziehen lassen und hatte sich so gefreut. Endlich hatte er wieder eine richtige Familie. Doch sein Glück war nicht von langer dauer.

Flashback Anfang

Nach gut einem Jahr geschah dann das schrecklichste in Harrys und auch in Remus Leben. Als Sirius, der die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts bei Lupin (jetzt Black) lebte, nach Hogsmead ging, um ein Geschenk, den Spiegel, für Harry, zu kaufen, wurde er von einem Todesser umgebracht. Doch nicht von irgendeinem Todesser. Von Bellatrix Lestrange. Seiner eigenen Cousine. Mit einem Avada Kedavra.

Flashback Ende

Nun waren Jahre vergangen, doch der Schmerz lebte in Harry weiter. Niemand konnte ihn trösten. Doch wenn er sich vorstellte wie Remus sich fühlte...

...Tbc...

Danke an meine Freundin und Beta Shadeless, im Grunde hab ich fast nur wegen dir angefangen knuddel


	2. 1 Kapitel

**Chapter 1:**

"Nein! SIRIUS! Komm zurück! Du bist der Einzige den ich noch von meiner Familie habe, nicht auch noch du!"

Harry fiel unsanft aus dem Bett und öffnete erschrocken seine Augen.

Schon wieder ein Alptraum. Warum kann das nicht aufhören, ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Es reicht Sirius einmal zu verlieren, aber jede Nacht....

Bellatrix wird büßen, und wie sie büßen wird. Alle werden meine Rache spüren...

Erschöpft und wütend wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und seufzte. Harry hatte sich sehr verändert. Sein zerwuscheltes Haar war um einiges länger geworden und er war um etliche Zentimeter gewachsen. Seine grünen Augen glitzerten in der Dunkelheit, sein Körper war noch immer schmal, doch er hatte durch die viele Gartenarbeit einiges an Muskeln zugelegt. Langsam erhob er sich wieder und ging zu Hedwig und streichelte sie.

"Wenigstens verstehst du mich, oder?" Sie schuhute leise als Antwort.

Harry wandte sich ab und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Als er gerade am Einschlafen war, ging der Wecker los. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sich aufrichtete.

Noch benommen von der Müdigkeit schlurfte der 17 jährige zum Schrank und nahm sich viel zu große, abgenutzte Sachen heraus. Schnell zog er sich um. Danach öffnete Harry leise die Türe und taumelte ins Bad. Er putzte sich die Zähne und versuchte abermals, aber sinnloser Weise, seine Haare zu bändigen. Warum muss ich eigentlich noch immer bei dieser beschissenen Familie bleiben? Ich kann auch gut für mich alleine sorgen, von wegen Familienschutzzauber... Wie oft habe ich Voldemort schon besiegt und mich bewiesen? Da werde ich doch mit meinem Leben fertig. Aber nein, Dumbledore meint ja, ich muss bis 18 da bleiben. Und das ist genau noch 1 Woche und 3 Tage. Doch er meint, ich muss den Rest der Ferien auch noch hier bleiben. In den nächsten Ferien kann ich alleine in eine Wohnung ziehen oder zu Remus, wenn er mich fragt, das wird sich noch zeigen, aber da komme ich dann niemals mehr zurück.

Dann schlich er in die Küche, um Frühstück für die Dursleys zu machen.

In Gedanken ging er alles durch, was er zu tun hatte. Mittlerweile, nach fast 18 Jahren, war das schon automatisiert.

4 Eier mit Schinken in einer Pfanne anbraten, 2 Kaffee, einen Tee für meinen Fette Cousin und für mich ein Glas Leitungswasser. Dann noch eine Orange, für den auf Diät gesetzten Dudley, die Teller, das Besteck...

Gerade setzte sich Vernon zu Tisch und verschwand schon hinter seiner Zeitung.

Dir auch nen guten Morgen. Harry schob noch Brot in den Toaster. Seines aß er ungetoastet und trank noch sein Wasser. Er hatte vor wieder auf sein Zimmer zu gehen, um etwas für die Schule zu lernen, da dieses Jahr die Abschlussprüfungen waren, als er Vernons Stimme hörte "Potter, wo willst du denn hin? Du hast mein Auto zu waschen. Marsch". "Ja, Onkel Vernon". Warum bin ich hier der einzige der schuftet? Lange mach ich das nicht mehr mit! Warum tut mir Dumbledore das an?

Soll doch mal Dudley seinen fetten Hintern bewegenwürde ihm sicher nicht schaden. Genau bei diesem Gedanken kam der besagte Fettsack die Stiegen herunter gerolltMan müsste meinen, er hätte in den letzten Jahren wegen seiner Diät abgenommen, doch genau das Gegenteil, er wurde immer fetter, aber wuchs nicht mehr viel. Harry war um gute zwanzig Zentimeter größer als er.

Widerwillig ging Harry in den Garten hinaus und schloss den Wasserschlauch an die Leitung an. Danach holte er noch Waschmittel aus der Garage und seifte das Auto ein. Gelangweilt ging er, um den Schlauch zum Auto zu ziehen. Er musst noch einmal zurück um das Wasser aufzudrehen. Doch plötzlich merkte er, dass er mit seinem rechten Fuß in einer Schlaufe des Schlauches hing. Da war es bereits zu spät. Es passierte wie in Zeitlupe.

Schieße, nicht das Auto. Vernon bring mich um...Harry konnte das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten und flog. Man hörte Metall krachen und Glas splittern. "Auuu, meine Hand". Seine Hand blutete und ein Glassplitter steckte in seiner Haut. Mit schmerzverzogenen Gesicht zog er den Splitter aus seiner Hand.

"Potter!? Was zum Teufel hast du jetzt wieder.....

NEIN, mein Auto, du Bastard, was hast du gemacht! Das wirst du bereuen."

Er packte den Jungen und zog ihn vom Auto weg und ins Haus. Sein Gesicht war dunkler als sonst und er kochte. Langsam schleppte er den Jungen die Stiegen hoch.Harry wollte sich wehren, doch gegen seinen Onkel hatte er keine Chance.

Er wurde brutal gegen den Kasten geschleudert und sein Kopf tat ihm nach dem Aufschlag mächtig weh. Plötzlich beugte sich sein Onkel über ihn und schlug ihn ins Gesicht. Seine Lippe platze auf und Blut rann sein Kinn entlang. Bevor er sich wehren oder schützen konnte trat und schlug sein Onkel auf ihn ein. "Das.Wirst.Du.Dir.Merken" Bei jedem Wort ein weiterer Schlag. Harry war kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als ihm klar wurde, was mit ihm geschah.

Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch der ältere hielt seine Arme zu Boden gedrückt.

Mein ZauberstabSeine Hand entwischte dem Griff, schnellte in seine Hosentasche und holte den Zauberstab heraus. Verdammt, ich kann nicht zaubern. Zwei Verwarnungen reichen schon...Doch dann kam ihm eine glänzende Idee. Er drückte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs genau auf die Gurgel Vernons. Zwangsläufig ließ er von dem schwarzhaarigen ab. "Das wirst du bereuen Potter" und schon verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. Sofort brach Harry unter Höllenqualen zusammen. Unterbewusst nahm er nur die fluchende Stimme seines Onkels war. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da lang, doch es war schon dunkel draußen.

Was mache ich jetzt? Ganz ruhig Harry. Zuerst musst du dir deine Hand verarzten. Soll ich Dumbledore schreiben? Nein, er ist ja schließlich daran schuld, er wird früh genug merken, was los ist. Hier bleibe ich auf keinen Fall. Entweder ich gehe in den Fuchsbau oder zu Remus. Das wird sich noch herausstellen. Zuerst muss ich mal aufstehen

Doch er konnte es nicht, jedes Mal wenn er es versuchte brach er mit großen Schmerzen wieder zusammen. Also beschloss er einfach hier liegen zu bleiben.

...Tbc...

**frettchen: danke für dein Rewiew! Für dich das neue Pitel ) wenigstens ließt einer das **


End file.
